Fed Up
by Reader of Fiction
Summary: Rachel has had it. She can't stand seeing Sam and Jake pretend they don't like each other so she decides to take matters into her own hands, or rather, those of Jen, Ryan, and Darrell. K plussy thing because I feel like it. Rating may change.
1. An Idea

**If you don't like the idea of Rachel not being the worst person in Nevada, don't read it. I'm just trying out an idea. Don't be hateful. My first fic, so if you hate it, tell me and I just may not put up another chapter. I'll put up another chapter this weekend or tonight.**

-----

Fed Up: An Idea

Rachel Slocum had had it. She was fed up with Sam pretending she didn't like Jake; and he her!

She sighed as she wondered why they couldn't just admit they liked each other, as Jen and Ryan had done just three months ago.

Something _would _be done about them, even if she had to organize it herself.

She watched as Ryan and Jen returned from dropping Samantha Forster off at her ranch, and an idea occurred to her; all she had to do was get Jen and Ryan to cooperate.

As Rachel hurried outside in her designer heels, she called out, "Ryan…"

-----

**Well, I know it's short, but the rest of the chapters _will_ be longer! Please review and tell me if you think I should put up the rest of my chapters, or an idea for later on.**

**RoF**


	2. Rachel Slocum, Nice?

**Hey to all the nice people who reviewed my first chapter, this is for ya'll! It's longer!**

-----

Fed Up: Rachel Slocum-Nice?

_As Rachel hurried outside in her designer heels, she called out, "Ryan…"_

-----

Ryan Slocum looked up from his girlfriend, Jennifer Kenworthy; and did a double-take. To behold the spectacle of his picture-perfect sister, the most popular girl in school, actually _running _to the barn, was just as unlikely as what she was about to suggest.

"Ryan, there you are, I was just looking for you." She smiled at Jen as she said, "Hello Jennifer, how are you?"

"F-fine, thanks, and you?" Jen spluttered on her reply as she wondered what was wrong with Rachel.

"I'm thrilled to catch you both, actually." She shook her head as Jen began to sidle towards the foreman's house. "Now, Jennifer, I had hoped you and Ryan would assist me in a matter that has come to my attention." Her voice became somewhat icy as she added, "In fact, I'm surprised it hasn't come to yours."

Jen sighed and shifted her weight towards Ryan once again.

"Rachel, would you get to the point? I'd like to go for a ride with Jen, if you don't mind." Ryan was just as uneasy as Jen about his sister's behavior.

"I do mind. I will make your life a misery-"

"Like you don't now?" Ryan muttered to Jen.

"-if," She went in a tone of forced patience. "You don't hear me out.

"I will spell this out for you once. If you don't understand the situation by then, I will leave with a less than favorable impression of you, be forced to do this on my own, and you will have disappointed many people in this community.

"Sam likes Jake." At Jen's smothered gasp, Rachel sighed loudly, and explained, "You can see it in the way she looks at him, Jennifer, and in the way she listens to him and how she blushes when anyone flirts with him. Let me tell you, those aren't blushes of embarrassment, she's jealous.

"He likes her. One can tell _this_ by when someone flirts with him; he glances at Samantha as if asking her permission. He also doesn't clam up around her as much as he does with the rest of us."

Jen interrupted, "He doesn't clam up with her because he sees her as a sister…" The rest of what Jen had been going to say had quailed under Rachel's glare.

"Jennifer, just listen to my idea and then you can decide whether to do it, or not." She glanced at first Jen, then Ryan, as if looking for an interruption. Finding none, she sighed and explained her idea to them.

"You want us to do _what_?" Jen shrieked. "And do you honestly think Darrell will cooperate?"

Rachel smiled smugly. "Is he not Jake's friend?"

Ryan spoke up. "Rachel, we will speak to Darrell. If he agrees to your plan for him, we will do our part, as well."

"We will?" Jen squeaked?

"We will, _if_ what is in it for us is worth it."

Rachel sighed, she had thought about what would make them do it, but she still didn't like it. "If you two and Darrell can pull this off without them finding out whose idea it was, namely me, I will," Here she paused and gulped.

"Is it really that dramatic Rachel?" Jen asked, her voice full of scorn.

"For me, yes." Rachel snapped. "Let me continue, or I won't tell you.

"If this works, I will ride Mocha to and from school wearing appropriate jeans, shirt, shoes, and hat."

-----

**Muaha. Please review! I have another chapter I'll update soon, provided you review. I have a general idea, but I'd like some help on the details. hint, hint; nudge, nudge **

**RoF**


	3. You'll Do What?

**I know, I lied. A lot. At least I updated! Eventually... **

**I know this and the next chapter are really short, but I'm really lazy and haven't had _time_ to write anything, which is what I get for staying at a friends w/o internet for two weeks and then getting sick all weekend. Oh, and my friend from New York was in town. Those are my excuses; if you want more, email me or HappeeGoLuckee.**

**Here's the disclaimer that I should have put up before... I kinda-sorta forgot.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... Let's see. Credit for the wonderful works of Terri Farley and unpleasant consequences, or no credit and a dull life? I'd take the consequences if my mother weren't standing over my shoulder. **

-----

Fed Up: You'll Do What?

"_If this works, I will ride Mocha to and from school wearing appropriate jeans, shirt, shoes, and hat."_

-----

Rachel finished her proclamation and let it hang in the air while Jen and Ryan's mouths hung open.

Ryan was the first to recover. "You'll do what?"

She sighed impatiently. "I told you, I'll ride Mocha to and from school wearing appropriate attire for riding, picked out for me by our friend Jen here."

She lost patience after a minute of slack-jawed silence.

"Come on, it's not _that_ amazing."

Jen finally regained use of her jaw. She gulped. "I hate to say this but you were right; this really is needful of dramatics, for you," she added hastily. "Not a horseperson."

Rachel was sneering at Jen when she realized Ryan was talking. She abruptly turned her attention to him and replaced her sneer with an attentive face.

"…believe you'd do something like that for Sam and Jake, let alone set the stakes that high for if we succeed. I don't know about Jen or Darrell, but that's enough incentive for me."

Jen nodded forcefully. "I'll do it as well."

As she walked towards Sky Ranger's stall, she muttered "I'd do almost anything to see that, let alone be the cause of it." Raising her voice, she called over her shoulder, "Ryan, are you coming?"

"One moment; I need to speak to my sister first."

Ryan turned back to his sister. "Are you sure you want to offer that much if we succeed? I mean, what about your reputation as a horse-hater?" He smiled mockingly.

Rachel shrugged prettily. "I can easily win back that reputation. All I'd have to do is make a few snide comments about Sam or Jen and people would have forgotten all about my little ride."

Ryan frowned and followed Jen into the barn.

-----

**Looking for someone to edit, if anyone would be so inclined.**

**You know the drill people, read and review.**


	4. Of Course!

**Hey all! Lookee, I updated! ducks randomly thrown objects from reviewers**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm. Let's see. Do _I _have lots of money? turns out pockets, purse, and backpack Nope. Nada. Not mine.**

**Here ya go!**

-----

"She wouldn't!" Darrell gasped after hearing the proposition.

"That's what she said she'd do." Affirmed Ryan.

Darrell shook his head. "And all we have to do is get Sam and my man together-"

"-without anyone finding out that Rachel had anything to do with it." Jen finished. "Exactly."

"Make two good-natured people happy, see Rachel ride, and know I was in on it? Heck yeah, I'll do it. With pleasure." He grinned suddenly. "I woulda paid to see Rachel like that. To see it for just a little simple assistance…" He shook his head again. "Just explain what you need me to do again."

Jen grinned wolfishly. "All right, here's what's to happen..."

-----

**Sorry this is sooooooo short. The next chapter is longer _already_, and I just started it today. Though I don't think my Geometry teacher was too thrilled that I did... I _will _update before/by next weekend. (Not this one, I won't have access to a computer.)**

**Read and Review!**

**RoF**


End file.
